


dan's dad

by tenuis



Category: NSYNC, O-Town, Popslash
Genre: M/M, incest. kinda. maybe. idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuis/pseuds/tenuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor loves Dan, sure. But Dan's stepdad is... <i>is</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dan's dad

It had all started on those times while they waited for Dan's dad to come home from work.

It's not that he didn't know about them together, he'd, in fact, known from the very start. Trevor was a little afraid; he didn't look like the approving kind. He wasn't even Dan's _dad_ , he was his stepdad. That, in a weird way, made him think that the dude was this big conservative, homophobic asshole.

Conservative. Oh, boy.

But Trevor hadn't known _that_ from the start. The dude was only very nice to him, and they hadn't even told him anything yet. He had looked down at Trev, smiled a beautiful smile and said, "I'm JC. Don't hurt him, he's my baby" and it was all settled, and Trev stopped freaking out, a little.

But.

Trev isn't the cheater kind. No, no, he's more of a silent admirer. And JC is beautiful, handsome in every way, with chiseled cheekbones, smiling blue eyes and thick pink lips; he's not insane, is he? Day by day, sitting on Dan's couch with his mouth on Dan's neck, he'd anticipate, a little. Wait for that clock on the coffee table to announce 5:05pm in bright red, so he could turn Dan's head around and keep his eyes open, straight on the front door.

JC, tall and masculine with tight black dress clothes, day by day, would come in, looking down. He would, every day, close the door with the long fingertips of his left hand on the knob, and the palm of his right one flat on the white wood, so that the door would lock with only a soft sound to announce his arrival. Trev always kept his eyes open on those long six seconds or so.

Then, Trev would close his eyes, automatically; he knew the scene by heart already. JC would look at them, together on the couch, shamelessly making out. No wandering hands, but lots of tongue and wet sounds. He would smile, like he was proud of Dan for being that obscene inside his living room, and would, with long strides of his legs, go slowly up the stairs, his big feet thumping just over the couch.

Trevor would sigh, because he'd hold his breath almost every time. Dan would match his sigh, like it was meant for him, and Trevor always smiled against the boy's neck.

 

 

And he is cool, JC. He's a complex dude, with the same passion for music Trevor has. They could talk for hours, and the fact that he's hot as fuck is just a healthy bonus.

He invites Trevor anywhere he'd go with Dan. He and Dan have this affectionate relationship, that you rarely ever see between stepson and dad -- JC is always proud of him, always happy with him. He seems to be an overall really touchy-feely guy; he has his arm around Dan's shoulders whenever they're close, and Dan blushes like he doesn't like the little bursts of affection, but drapes himself around JC all the same.

Trevor likes to watch that interaction. _It's not like I'm not a touchy-feely guy myself_ , he thinks. But only lets himself think. He wouldn't do anything, really.

 

 

Today is a really hot day, mid-july in Orlando. When Trev arrives at Dan's for their day out at the beach, Dan is packing chairs safely inside the trunk of their Range Rover. He spots Trev and quickly walks over to pepper his face with kisses and smile against his mouth.

"Dad's inside. He and mom are getting the money and some other heavy stuff to put in the car so we can go. Wanna see if they want some help?" And Trev goes, because Dan seems to read the things he loosely denies in his head, and puts them out nicely in the open, just like that. Trevor smiles.

When they get close to the door, though, JC and Angela walk out. Trevor gulps.

JC is carrying a huge cooler with both hands, shirtless with swim trunks hanging low on his hips. To close the door, he turns around and fits the cooler tightly between the doorframe and his arm, making his back muscles flex. He _must_ be doing this on purpose.

Angela opens the passenger door and gets inside, and JC walks by the two of them to put the cooler inside the car. Trevor stares at him during the whole process like a schoolgirl, and it's only when JC throws the trunk door down and lifts his head that he looks away, embarassed.

There are things that are better left unnoticed, like, _the ride is better than getting there_. This probably used to be one of those things. Trevor likes to watch him, sure. But, before, he didn't know how he'd react if one of them actually made a move -- it's silly to think that, really, since Trev is the one who looks at JC and not the other way around. 

But now. Now he's not really sure about that.

Sitting inside the car, he has his arm around Dan's neck and, maybe to overcompensate his crush on Dan's dad, he whispers things in Dan's ear; like how hot he'll look shirtless under the sun, and how he'll have to hold himself back to not jump him in front of all those people. Dan is so cute, Trevor thinks, when he ducks his head down and smiles, and Trev sees him biting his lip.

Angela and JC are deadly silent, and Trevor wonders why they're not talking themselves. When they break apart to breathe some air, he forces himself to look at Angela's seat first, and sees that she's sleeping. She must be really tired, she's been working a lot, lately. Yeah.

He turns his eyes slowly to JC. JC has his jaw clenched, his beautiful, square jaw -- and has one hand gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. The fingertips of his other hand brush slowly up and down the vinyl, like he's trying to calm down, though he doesn't seem mad. Just. Oddly tranquil.

Weird. Trev twines his hand with Dan and pulls him closer, kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth. They were near the window before, but now they're in the middle of the backseat, exposed to the driver and the rear-view mirror. Trevor has his eyes open, staring at JC's hands.

They clench and unclench like a ritual. And _then_ , Trevor notices. 

He's kissing Dan now, wet and slow, and he, only then, thinks to look down, and damn. _Damn_ , god _fucking_ damn, JC is hard under his shorts. Trevor gapes, exhales loudly, and quickly looks up with wide eyes to meet JC's stare in the rear-view mirror.

He used to think that leaving things unnoticed was better. Now. Now he's not really sure about that.

When they arrive, JC wakes Angela up by kissing her neck sweetly, and Trevor gets out of the car as fast as he can, rubbing away the goosebumps on his arms.

 

 

He's not scared. He's just been thinking a lot more about this since they arrived.

He doesn't feel guilty, either. It's not like he doesn't love Dan. Dan is the sweetest thing he's ever seen, pretty and shy, and everything he's ever wanted in a boy, and he's very grateful to have him.

But Dan is... weird. He can't quite put a finger on it. Laying under the sun with Trev by his side, he's watching Angela and JC walk over to where they are, and asks Trev in a low voice, "do you like him?"

The question takes him by surprise, and he asks "Who?" by reflex. Quickly adds "JC?" Dan nods. He's looking at Trev intently behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah." Trevor looks at JC, the sharpness of his thighs, his biceps, his wide chest. "Yeah. He's really nice." He coughs a little, and asks "what do you think of him?"

"I think he's so nice" Dan says, half a beat too quickly. He sounds suspiciously relieved. Or something. "I mean, he makes mom happy, obviously. And I don't know," he sighs a little, and Trev narrows his eyes, amused. Dan seems to hold himself back, a little. "There's just. Something, about him." He finishes, softly.

Huh.

 

 

Trevor gets there a little after ten. He intends to sleep over, but Dan isn't home yet, which is weird. When he comes in, there's only a soft light coming from behind the kitchen counter, and he decides that soda and sandwiches won't hurt.

He's eating his sandwich when he hears steps, and yeah, it's Dan for sure. He puts the sandwich down. When he turns and steps into the living room, no, it's not Dan. He stares right into JC's blue eyes for a moment, and takes in his flannel pants. He's not wearing a shirt.

"Hey," Trev says, to break the silence. He points to JC's pants, "you just got here?"

He smiles and scratches his nose. "No, no. I had the afternoon off, was sleeping. Just woke up." And yawns, walking to the kitchen. He stops by Trev's side and asks "you want anything?" in a low voice, and Trev whispers,

"No." Looks up into JC's face, and he's stupid, _stupid_. "I was eating, actually." Looks away fast, _stupid_ and points to his sandwich. "I thought you were Dan."

"Well, I'm not." He smiles, and Trevor can't help but smile too. JC walks over to where he left his plate and Coke, points at them and says, "you're gonna finish this, right? Don't let me finish it for you." and crooks two of his fingers once, beckoning Trevor to come closer.

JC is busy making a sandwich for himself, and that gives Trevor time to finish his own and go over his thoughts really quick. The last thing he needs is to get nervous, here, that'd be just too awkward. More than the situation already is, anyway.

JC leans on the counter and turns to him, takes a big bite out of his sandwich. "Are you gonna sleep here?" He asks. He sounds so young speaking like that -- not that he isn't, but yeah --, like he's one of Trev's friends from school. Trevor smiles.

"Yes, I intend to. Why is Dan taking so long anyway?"

"Angela picked him up from ball practice. They're probably doing groceries or something," he says slowly, and looks Trevor up and down. His eyes end up on Trevor's face and Trevor _swallows_ , nervous all over again.

JC puts his sandwich down, crosses his arms over his chest. "Hey." And slides closer. Trevor holds his breath and slides closer too, his eyes never leaving JC's.

Right on cue, he hears the soft click of the door, and two voices walking inside the living room. JC simply tilts his head down at Trevor and smiles when Dan comes in, holding a paper bag on each arm.

Dan looks from Trevor to his dad, his eyes flicking between them two, three times. Then he rests his eyes on Trevor, tightens his arms around the bags and smiles, a sweet, wide grin. Yeah.

"Let me get those, baby." JC goes and picks the bags from Dan's arms. Dan's still smiling when JC puts them down, and goes over to give him a hug when he opens his arms. He rests his head on JC's shoulder and they turn to Trevor. JC's hand is rubbing circles on the small of Dan's back.

"We should go to bed. It's late." Trev bites his lip and laughs. 

When he picks Dan up from JC's arms, he lets his pinkie finger slide over JC's chest hair, just a little.

 

 

Dan must be really tired, because when he lays his head down, he just sighs happily and falls asleep. Trevor can't, really, so he stays up, looking at the grooves and bumps of Dan's spine. 

After some time, he hears some soft sounds coming from the room right beside Dan's. He can't make out all the words, but he hears a _tired_ and a _make you feel better, come on_.

He's paying attention, aware of every sound coming from their bedroom. He must be going down on her, he thinks, because all he can hear for some minutes are soft little whines that can only be Angela's, and every once in a while, wet sounds. Trevor tries not to think about JC's clean jaw sliding up and down the skin of his own groin.

After forever, they're talking again; but they're whispering, so Trev can't hear them, really. He tries to stretch his neck a little, but that only results on Dan squirming and repositioning himself, tightening his knee on Trevor's thigh. He can hear the bed creaking some, and he closes his eyes, imagining JC crawling up the bed to lean over Angela, his mouth still glistening.

A loud moan comes from their room, and it startles Trev, making him jump. It's silenced immediately by JC, and he can hear the _shh, shh_ s he makes to soothe her. God. Trevor is hard, and his dick twitches against Dan's leg. He closes his eyes again.

The bed creaks silently on a regular, slow rhythm now, and there probably aren't any parts of skin that are not covered in goosebumps by then. With his eyes squeezed shut, Trevor can see their bodies together, Angela's legs wrapped aroung his waist and his ass rising deliberately. His back muscles are probably all rippled, and he's supporting himself on his elbows, his triceps clenched. His eyes are staring down at himself, going in and out of her body.

Trevor reaches down to squeeze himself when he hears the rhythm grow faster, and their moans rise in volume. Angela is keening, now, their skin claps together and JC grunts every couple of thrusts, stopping a beat before he starts pounding again. He leaves his hand there, rubbing a little over his underwear, because how is he supposed to listen to this and not do _anything_?

By the time Angela comes, with a high pitched groan, Trevor is full-on jerking off, forgetting all about subtlety. Dan is still asleep and he sleeps like the dead, so it's not like that's a problem. He listens attentively to JC now, but they've stopped, and his eyebrows twitch in confusion. 

"Turn around," JC growls, and the mattress thumps softly, and _no. way._

The _idea_ of JC fucking her on all fours sets him on edge already. JC slaps her ass once, twice, and grunts loudly, only to begin a fast, unflinching rhythm. Trevor comes listening to the loud smack of his hipbones on her skin, watching JC's face twisting inside his head. 

 

 

He wakes up the next morning to Dan swiping some tissues over his hipbone, all sheets scrunched up beside him on the mattress. He makes a soft confused sound and Dan smiles that big toothy smile up at him, and kneels up.

"Did you have a wet dream last night?" He asks, innocently.

Trevor tenses. "I think I did. Why are you cleaning me up? That's weird" and they laugh together.

"I was about to wake you up, and I slid the sheets down and saw that, and. I think you had" he whispers the last part, sliding up Trevor's body to find his mouth and nip on his lower lip.

"Well, you can try and wake me up now. We could pretend I'm still sleeping." He kisses Dan, and closes his mouth, makes a face. "Morning breath, baby."

"It's ok," he breathes, already sliding down again. "It's not like I was gonna be up there, anyway." He grins, closes his eyes, and licks the underside of Trevor's dick.

He's half hard already, and Dan's mouth is really. _Fuck_. Paradise, just about now. Dan swirls the tip of his tongue over the length of his cock, leaving a wet trail on his skin, and sucks the head into his mouth.

Trevor closes his eyes with that, and lets his mind go over the night before. He can't hear any noises coming from inside their room, so he assumes they must be still sleeping. Angela is a doctor, though, and works on saturday mornings. That thought doesn't leave his head, even with Dan's tongue licking his veins out of his body; so he stops, sits up, propped with one hand behind him on the bed, and asks.

"Does your mom work today?" He says quietly, and wraps his fingers on Dan's hair.

Dan grins, the _fucker_ , and Trev almost feels embarassed, but smothers that thought down. "Yeah, she just left. Dad's still sleeping, I think." And he goes back to sucking, a little harder, like he knows where Trevor's head just went. He probably does.

He tugs on the skin on the base of his dick, and Trevor throws his head back and groans just a little louder than he intended, because it just feels so damn _good_. He opens his eyes to look at Dan's red, pretty mouth stretched over him, and he must be really mellowed out, because he doesn't even jump when he sees JC leaning on the doorway, arms wrapped tight over his chest, chewing on an apple. 

With his hand still on Dan's hair, Trevor makes a little of a show. Slides it up and down his scalp, gyrates his hips, makes Dan swallow his cock a little more with each bob of his head. He bites his lip and looks at JC. He's staring into his eyes, and his mouth is crooked at one edge, grinning over the apple he's still chewing. 

Why deny it now? Trevor checks him thoroughly out, lets his eyes travel down his body, and _yep_ , he's impressively hard under his boxer briefs. He grips Dan's head harder and Dan moans, takes him in deeper. Trevor grunts, and JC's hand slides down his abs to squeeze his own cock tightly, and give it a little shake it over his black underwear. Trevor starts thrusting into Dan's mouth, and Dan is really talented, swallowing him all the way in like the fucking pro he is. Looking down at him, he sees that he's stroking his cock too, while he sucks Trevor off.

JC finishes his apple and throws it behind him. Still stroking his cock, his eyes take in the whole scene: Trevor fucking Dan's mouth nice and slow, and Dan, the baby, taking it all in, moaning softly and drooling a little on the side of his chin every time he slurps. JC strips off his underwear and drops it blindly to his side, walking inside their room and closing the door silently behind him.

Watching him walk like that, his big dick bobbing between his legs, his thick thighs moving ever so calmly and never getting to them, is, yes, torture. Trevor moans loudly, wordlessly begging him to get _closer, please, please_ , and he just smiles sweetly, still such a fucking tease. 

Dan doesn't notice anything, of course. When JC gets nearer, he moves to walk behind him, slowly kneeling down. He looks up at Trevor, once, and his smile has dropped from his face. His hands reach out to brush against Dan's abs. Dan instantly opens his eyes and jumps, trying to look behind him.

JC stops him with a mouth on his neck, and whispers "shh, baby, it's me, shh," and Dan closes his eyes, laughs low on his chest, throws his head back. Trevor can't help but laugh too. Dan wraps a hand around the back of JC's neck and moves his head to kiss deeper into his neck. He shivers, a little. Looks up at Trevor, with that cocksucker look on his face, and never lets his gaze drop while he slides his hands up and down Trev's thighs, around his hipbones, down to his ass.

He doesn't know where to look at first, JC's hands over Dan's body or Dan's hands on his own, and fuck him if that's not the hottest thing he's ever seen, felt, in his life. He wonders if they've done this before and he was the only one who didn't know that yet, but any thought is thrown out the window when JC lifts his head to whisper into Dan's ear. "Stroke him, baby," he demands, and sucks loudly on Dan's neck when Dan does what he's told him to. "God" he breathes, closes his eyes and _grinds_ up Dan's ass. Dan lets Trevor's cock fall from his hands, and they tremble violently when he reaches down to put them on JC's ass, encouraging him to keep moving.

"Fuck, dad," he whispers, and JC grunts, turns him around and kisses him, grabs roughly on his ass and wraps his far leg around his waist so they can rub their cocks together. Trevor's mouth is watering, his tongue licking his lips over and over again but he doesn't even notice, and doesn't let himself care that he's being left out, a little. Being able to watch the two of them together is enough, already.

JC moans loudly and stops kissing Dan, looks over at Trevor, and his mouth is wet and glistening, exactly the way he'd imagined the night before. He smacks Dan's ass, and says, "we could move this to the bed, wouldn't that be better, baby?" and strokes a hand over Dan's bangs, smoothing them out of his eyes. Dan nods, eager like a puppy, and scrambles up the bed in a rush. Trevor instantly grabs his hand and moves Dan on top of him, wanting to feel JC's taste now, now. 

Dan's mouth is cool, that refreshing mix of saliva you feel when you've just been kissed, and Trev puts both his hands on the sides of Dan's face and dives in, his head spinning with desire. When he feels JC's warm, dry hands under his knees, his shiver travels up his whole body, and he stops the kiss to touch his forehead onto Dan's for a little, while he moans. JC's hand feels like an energized wire, and his bones vibrate with tension everywhere they touch. He's anticipated and toned his thoughts down for so long, and now. Now it's ok, it's ok to think and it's ok to want, because JC is right there, and Dan is right there with them too, and--

"That bad, hmm?" JC's voice is low, amused, and Trev laughs nervously. "Move, Dan. Come on" Dan gets out of his lap and moves back on his hands and knees, ass in the air. JC looks down at Dan, mouth open, and says, "is that what you want?" nodding to his ass.

Dan can't believe what he just heard for a while, it seems. His eyes are wide and surprised for a couple of seconds. Then, he nods, reaches to touch JC's thighs, smoothing the coarse hair down.

JC nods, too. He looks over at Trev and blindly reaches his fingers down on the small of Dan's back, only to disappear when he presses inside Dan's ass. Dan smiles, like that's the best thing that's ever happened to him, and looks at Trevor too.

JC can't stop staring at Trevor's face, it seems. He slides his free hand under his head and pulls him gently towards him and _ha_ , it's not like he'll deny that now, not now. He kneels up, fast, and grabs JC's hair, pulls him down too, into a hard kiss. Dan yelps, loudly, and Trev doesn't need to look down to know what just happened. Dan's hair brushes his thigh back and forth, and the mattress is rocking gently. He knows.

Trevor is so excited to be finally doing this, that he doesn't stop to think about anything, anything he does, anything he says. He's acting by instinct, and feels particularly bold, so he slides his mouth down that perfect jaw and bites on JC's neck, feeling a ball of pride explode on his chest when he groans, "fuck. Don't stop." He doesn't, and he kisses and nips and sucks his way down to his chest. He doesn't bother to linger, because he knows JC knows where this is going. He knows, because otherwise he wouldn't have such a tight grip on Trev's hair, pushing him down his body.

Trevor goes willingly, and slides JC's cock into his mouth. It's not fully in, because, _damn_ , but there's already a good portion of it down his throat, and that's more than ok. JC grunts wildly, and twists his hips back and forth, like he knows Trev can take it. He can, but even if he couldn't. He wouldn't back off, not now. 

Dan yelps again, and whines, mutters "fuck me, fuck me" under his breath, and Trev opens his eyes to look at him. He has his eyes squeezed shut, and is rocking back and forth; partly on his own, partly because of the force of JC's hand on his ass. Trevor slurps JC's cock out of his mouth and asks, "how many?" and JC says, "three, no prep." Laughs a little, and quickly take them out. Dan whines even louder, and bangs his forehead on the mattress. Trev reaches with his hand to pet his head, and looks up at JC. "Baby oil in the bathroom," and smiles. JC winks at him and walks over there to get it.

Trevor feels weirdly in control, perfectly fine with his boyfriend and his stepdad fucking on this bed. He lifts Dan's head and looks into those blue eyes, kisses his red mouth. they kiss for a minute, and break apart when Trevor feels the mattress dip a little.

JC is slicking himself up already, and Trevor sits back to watch. JC looks at him and asks, "you gonna be up there?" Trevor just nods, pulling Dan's closest hand to wrap around his cock. "Okay, then." He moves, either knee behind Dan's, and nudges his entrance with the head of his cock. Dan pushes back and JC retracts at the same time. "Nuh-uh, you wait there, baby" and all three of them hold their breaths as JC slides slowly in, so, so slowly that he's barely moving. Dan's hand on Trev's cock tightens with every inch in, until it's right on the edge between blissful and painful.

When JC's halfway in, he releases his breath in a loud whoosh and grips Dan's hips tight, his big hands easily reaching a big portion of his sides. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck. Are you okay? Hey, look at me," he whispers sweetly, and god, he's such a _dad_ , "baby. Yeah, that's right, come on, you're gonna fuck up your back like that." He twists Dan's upper back so that he's leaning over Trev's thigh, his cheek almost resting there, and Dan looks up at him and smiles, twines his other hand on one of Trevor's. His other hand starts working on his cock, slowly, just to keep him there, just where he needs it.

"Hmm. Can I move?" Dan looks behind him and nods, eyes moving to JC's hips. He slides in quicker than before now, but still careful. Dan takes it right in, with only a little hiss to indicate perturbation. Trev's impressed.

"God." JC leans over to kiss Dan's spine, wrapping his thick arms around Dan's middle, and Dan rests his head on Trev's thigh for real now, rubbing his cheek against his skin. They're beautiful like this; JC's hard, big body wrapped tight around Dan's thin one. They're actually similar in many ways; their voices sound the same, their skin are the same pale, pink tone, and their eyes the same big, vibrant blue. Trevor wouldn't be impressed if he were Dan's actual dad, and even what they're currently doing would be a lot more understandable, in an odd, beautiful way. Trevor doesn't freak out now, and he won't in the future.

He looks once at Dan's cock, hanging there, painfully hard. JC turns his head and knows where he's looking at. One of his hands trail down to grasp it and Dan hisses again, pushes back hard against JC's hips. JC is jerking him fast, but not moving, and Dan cries, "fuck, dad do it, move, _move_ \--" and the word seems to switch something inside JC's head, because he starts fucking Dan now, fast even with them not having been slow before, but it's okay. Dan is taking it just fine, and JC is careful because Dan's his baby, and he wouldn't hurt him, not ever.

Trev decides that no, they haven't done this before. It's obvious that Dan won't last long like that. JC is so much older, and has so much more experience. And with the way he's looking at Trevor, he probably knows that Trevor wants some, too.

Dan comes with a yell, mostly muffled by Trev's thigh, where he had his mouth open. When he's finished, JC kisses all over his spine and slides out a little quicker than Trev expected. But then, he feels his stare all the way down the bed, so it's not like he's not justified.

Dan lays there, his hand now loose on Trevor's cock. JC slides his sweaty fingers into his hair and turns his head up, "hey, baby. Move, baby, Trevor wants some, too," and Dan smiles a little dopily, and lays on Trevor's side, propped up on the bed with one elbow.

JC's stroking his cock, tight and slow, taking over Trevor's body. He kneels over him and bends his head to whisper into his hear, on Dan's far side. "You've wanted this, haven't you?" and Trev squirms, his hands aching to touch his dick. JC looks down sharply and stops him from doing that, pulling both his hands over his head with only one of his. He asks him again. "Tell me." His grip is tight on Trev's hands, and his voice thick when it reaches Trev's ears.

"Yes," he whispers. He looks hard and unwavering, _daring_ into JC's eyes. "Yes, I have. So much. You're so hot, fuck--" he stops and starts humming when JC just laughs, pulling his legs, one at a time, to wrap around his waist. He's doing it absently, only feeling JC's breath on his mouth, the tip of JC's cock rubbing against his.

He has his eyes shut and his mouth open, and JC nips gently on his lower lip, tugs, making him look up. JC smiles warmly, and brings their foreheads together. "Trevor, you're so beautiful," he says, roaming his free hand up and down his thigh. Trev smiles. "Tell me," he whispers, "are you a bottom?"

The question takes him a little by surprise, and JC sucks on his lower lip a little while he waits for an answer. "Come on," he singsongs, "I know you are. I can tell." He looks, and sounds, amused, and Trevor laughs, despite his surprise. JC makes it not sound like sex at all, just like a fun sport, like basketball. 

Trev nods.

JC nods to Dan, a little movement of his jaw, indicating his lower body. "Dan's big, isn't he?" Trev sucks in a breath. JC moves their mouths closer, so that their lips brush when he speaks. "Sure he's stretched you wide already. Hasn't he?" he whispers, and the tone of his voice, the thickness of it, sends more and more shivers down Trev's spine.

"Hmm." He moves his free hand down from where it was resting on Trev's thigh, and says, "So it's not a problem if i do this?" And nudges his ass with the head of his dick, thick and steady. Trev hums, a no with no words. "Okay, then." He releases Trevor's hands, but he's so smitten that he keeps them there, over his head, only planning to move any part of his body when required. "Dan, baby, give me that pillow, would you?"

Dan sits up and gives him the pillow. He stays there, and puts his hand on Trevor's chest, rubbing absently. JC suddenly lifts Trev's ass up, easy as anything, and slides the pillow down, so that he has a nice leverage to thrust forward.

"Dan, get the oil for me, would ya," and he goes, kneels over to him and they lock lips sweetly. He whispers into Dan's ear, "would you slick us up, hmm? Don't wanna hurt him," and Dan smiles, ducks his head. He looks over at Trev and flips the cap open, deliberately squirting oil over JC's abdomen and cock, standing forward, imponently hard. He squirts it over Trev's ass and cheeks, too, spread wide open. When they're almost bathing in oil, Dan flips the cap closed, and goes with both hands to spread it all over their skin. One hand working JC's cock and one on Trev's ass, already sliding one, then two fingers up.

He watches JC's cock, go in and out Dan's fist, slick and shining, and the wet sounds they're making are driving him crazy. He throws his head back and whispers "enough, enough," and Dan pulls back, slowly. He locks lips with JC again. "Hmm. Thank you." Dan moves down and lays with his head on the side of Trev's chest. Watching. 

JC, then, settles right in the middle of Trev's thighs, and grips the base of his cock tightly, steadily pushing forward, looking at Trevor's ass attentively. He looks up, and arches one eyebrow. "Can I?" He licks his lips. Trev nods, eager just like Dan before. He drops one hand on either side of his chest and leans over him. With the tip of his dick already inside, the only thing he has to do is slide forward. He twines one hand with Trev's, and pulls his arm up behind his head. "Come on, wrap 'em around my neck." Trevor moves the other arm slowly, settling his whole body more comfortably over the blankets. "Yeah, yeah, just like that, baby." Then, he slides forward.

And god, it lasts forever, that amazing, burning stretch of it, the feel of his skin sliding almost to the inside of his body, and the glorious slick drive that the oil gives them, making everything so much easier. JC slides it all in in the first thrust, and gapes. "God, you just _take_ it." He starts moving, halfway out and then _in_ , slapping their skin together.

Trevor loses sense of time, of space. He's too concentrated in the moment, in how JC's body moves in waves like a dancer's would, in how he twists his mouth proudly every time he goes in, in how his own cock is hard and leaking on his belly, twitching and tightening with every brush of JC's skin. JC moans obscenely, and Trev puts one hand through his hair to pull him down into a hard kiss, and that just does it for them, for them both.

JC is keening on that low voice of his, and Trev can't do anything but breathe sharply in and out. He thinks that his voice has disappeared completely. JC looks into his eyes, the blue only a ring around the black of his dilated pupils, and they're wide like he's on some king of drug. His thrusts are lightning fast now, and turning erratic, twitchy; the smack of their skin is loud, deafening, and nothing else is there, only _this_ , in an endless loop, and he's building, getting there, going to come without a single touch to his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_ " JC groans, loud as all hell, and comes deep inside Trevor's ass, buried to the hilt. Trevor feels the twitches of JC's dick up inside his spine, and that last push he needed is _there_ , and he comes and comes and comes, endless and wet, liquid and silent and delicious.

JC moans continuously, like a whine, and collapses down. Trev can't help but wonder how he's lasted so long, and rubs all over his back, his beautiful, pale back. Dan joins him, smiling like the sweetie that he is, and kisses JC's neck, JC's head, and hugs them both tight to his body.

JC looks up, his face a mess of matted hair and sweaty skin, and sucks lightly on Trev's mouth. He smiles, and turns his head a little, meets Dan's own smile, and kisses him too. Dan can't quite reach Trev's mouth, so he kisses his forehead instead. They fall asleep together, and each of them is touching the other, in an endless loop, an endless mix of skin.

**Author's Note:**

> pra givs, a doida do otown


End file.
